Hand knitters require yarn free of knots at infrequent intervals, and at no, or substantially no, tension.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for dispensing yarn, string, or the like in a manner which provides it knot free, and without interferring drag on the hands of hand knitters, crocheters, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide dispensing means of the above described type which will hold a loose skein of yarn and unravel it in a manner permitting ready access to all parts of the skein holding and dispensing means.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of dispensing means of the above described type which is easily threaded, and which will prevent the yarn from breaking should a knot develop in the skein unraveling operation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiment described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.